The Prince and the Frog attend high school
by ForgottenPortraitOfSolitude
Summary: "Froggy, help me." "...I'm not sure I can, Bel-sempai." Bel is a new student at Fran's school... but can he survive with all the weirdos around? Crappy summary. B26/B666,27ALL, 6918, D18, XS, ect. All will be included somehow. Mainly focuses around BF. Kinda ooc and AU.
1. English Class

**WARNING : B26/B666, 6926/69666, 6918, XS, D18, ... 27All, uh... yeah you get the point. **

**Yaoi will come soon. **

Don't like then don't read. :I REVIEW~

AUTHOR'S NOTE (12/18/12) |D I'm sorry for updating this so often. I always change my mind on some of the parts for future chapters.

* * *

"Hey Fran-chan~ You're looking tired as usual today." The overly gay male with the green mohawk commented as he eyed his best friend through sunglasses.

"It's nothing. Just go away, you gaylord." Fran commented back before rolling his eyes. He didn't exactly feel like going through the crap his 'friend' often put him through.

"Mah, mah! So grouchy. It still makes you cute though~" Lussuria laughed to himself before moving away from the desk to sit down in his chair. His colorful outfit and red sunglasses ... compared to the green haired child's tired eyes with bags that tainted his pale skin, dark hoodie and black jeans were entirely different from each other. Other students couldn't even process how they got along with each other.

It was simply another boring day there at the high school. Fran was always, as stated 'tired' everyday and acted upon it. It wasn't his fault that his family had... problems. Ever since he moved to Japan after his Grandmother in France died, it had been like that. He was starting to get tired of his everyday life. It was always the same. He got up each morning, got ready for school, ate breakfast then go to school, leave school, listen to his parents fight and finally go to sleep. He wanted _something_ exciting to happen for once. Was that _too_ much to ask for? Apparently so.

He let out a long sigh and simply pulled the hood over his head to cover his face. Last night, he only got a few hours of sleep since his damned parents kept him up for so long. For whatever reason, they always wanted him to take sides with them. He was starting to wish their divorce would end sooner.

Fran laid his head down on his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, there was a messy, blonde haired student looking at him. His purple and black stripped shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans was odd. For some reason, he also had a crown- No, tiara? on his head and a creepy smile. What was going on anyway? Who _was _this guy? He looked so weird. Kind of like an emo princess or something. What was he trying to get at anyway?

"Can I help you with something?" He asked in his normal monotone voice that lacked any source of emotion or interest.

"Ushishishi... Not at all... You _frog._" The blonde replied back.

_ Wait, wait, wait... Why would he call me a 'frog?' _

"Excuse me? I don't even know who you are. Mind your own business." He hissed through his teeth.

"Not a very nice _frog, _now are we? Ushishishi!"

His laugh was so creepy! A small shiver ran up his spine from just listening to it. Why was he laughing anyway? It wasn't like he was making a joke out of anything.

Before the 'frog' could say anything, the teacher would step into the room.

"Voi! All you little brats sit down! Belphegor, come over here and introduce yourself!" Squalo yelled to his classroom full of trash.

Belphegor? As in... the _demon?_ Who the hell was that? Fran's tired eyes opened wide when he saw his answer.

"Ushishishi! Whatever you say, Superbi~" And with that, 'Belphegor' stepped away from his desk and made his way to the front of the classroom. Once he was in the front, his creepy smile got larger.

"The _Prince's_ name is Belphegor. Nothing more, nothing less. All of you _ peasants_ may call me _Prince the Ripper_ instead. Ushishi..."

Prince the Ripper? Prince? What? He must have been completely insane. Around the classroom, a great deal of the students were whispering to each other with confusion.

"You look more like a _fallen _prince to me." Fran mumbled under his breath.

Bel so happened to hear that small comment because he had a pair of good ears. His smile twitched and stormed over to the front of the male's desk; which so happened to be in the front. Both hands slammed down onto the desk and he gripped onto his hoodie to pull it upwards. They were face to face.

"What did you say, you _frog?_" He hissed.

The shocked boy couldn't help but mentally blush at what was happening. Both from embarrassment and confusion. Their lips were so close that they could almost kiss. Instead of giving him a kiss, he leaned up to bite his lips hard.

The prince gasped and pulled away while covering his mouth and glared daggers at the green haired male through his forest of bangs. Oh _hell_ no.

"You heard me, you _fallen, fake_ prince." He wiped his mouth with the back of his hands to get rid of any 'Bel germs.'

In a quick second, the blonde would have pulled out three knives that were oddly shaped and threw them at the frog. "Ushishishi! The prince will make you regret saying such a thing!"

Fran didn't move a muscle and allowed each of the knives to stab him in the side of his head. His hoodie was still covering up most of his face anyway. It would be taken off and the knives fell to the ground. The students around them let out a small gasp. His emerald green eyes were tainted with small bags under them that showed he lacked sleep. Bel couldn't help but stare at his beautiful face nonetheless want to touch it again.

"Is that seriously all you've got?" The monotone voice whispered once more.

"Ushishishi... Whatever do we have here? The prince shall claim you as his un-cute Kohai!" Bel proclaimed before moving back to his seat. The poor frog only ignored him and rested his head back onto the desk.

Squalo kicked his feet up onto the teacher's desk and leaned back inside of his usual chair. "I don't care if you fight, just don't leave a mess for me to clean up, _trash_. Open your books to page five hundred sixty-four and read that shit and turn it in."

He never cared about his students! All he ever did was sit up in the front of the room and write something on the board for them to do. This was the worst class ever. It use to be a decent English class until their previous teacher died in child labor... Oh well. It wasn't like she was a good teacher anyway.

Oh wonderful. That stupid blonde prince had kicked a student out of his seat to sit next to his kohai. Why out of all places would he want to sit there? There were plenty of other people to bother inside of the room... unless he only wanted to annoy him.

"Bel-Sempai... Stop being stupid. I'm trying to learn."

"It looks like you're trying to sleep, Ushishi!"

"Go to hell, Moron-sempai."

"Ushishishi... Ladies first."

It was going to be a _long _day... How was he going to survive this one class?

"Psst... Fran-san..." A boy with gray hair next to him whispered. Gross. His breath smelled like cigarettes. It wasn't unnatural for him at the same time though since of how much they talked.

"What do you want, Smoking Bomb?" He mumbled back.

"What did you get for number eighteen?"

"I did this about four days ago. Leave me alone. And are you really that stupid to not even realize what the right answer is? This is only _English_ class. It's not that complicated unless you're completely stupid."

"...Geez. Whatever. I hope you di- Ow! Hey!"

"The prince doesn't allow cheating. Ushishishi." Bel whispered to him after grabbing his hair.

Squalo didn't even seem to notice that they were fighting since he didn't really care. He seriously couldn't care less about what those little brats were doing. As long as there wasn't a mess of blood that he would have to clean up, then it was fine.

It was a few minutes after when Fran was finished with his assignment and stood up to go turn it in. After he stood up he couldn't help but feel a certain pair of eyes on him the whole time. What was this? Oh well. He set the papers down on the shark's desk and slowly turned back around to only see the 'prince' right in his face. A small blush was formed on his cheeks but he hid it with an illusion. He could feel his hot breath against his skin and it made him shiver.

"Get out of my way, you stupid fake-prince." He spat in monotone.

Bel simply shook his head and stayed in his place. Those green eyes were _beautiful_. It wasn't fair that a frog like him would have such eyes.

"No way. Ushishi... Give the prince a kiss."

"No way in hell, sempai. Leave."

"A small one right here~?"

"No."

Behind them there was a low wolf whistle and a creepy-ass chuckle from behind them.

"Kufufu! Is this a lover's quarrel I see? Quite amusing."

Rokudo Mukuro.

"Shishou, please don't assume stupid things."

_Shishou_? The frog called him _master_? Bel's hidden eyes narrowed as he looked at the male. He had the strangest eye and haircut he had ever seen in his life. Was that a pineapple on his head or something? His clothing looked weird too.

"Who the hell are you? How dare you interrupt the prince!"

"Kufufu... Please leave my student alone. Little one, let's go to my desk so we can speak- Ah.."

Fran was gone by then. Neither of them seemed to notice since they were glaring at each other so hard. Mukuro was about to grab onto Fran- but he wasn't there at the moment. They both decided to ignore each other and sit down at their desks. The pineapple sat in the middle row and was enjoying his class very much at the moment.

"Ne, ne... Froggy... Is he your boyfriend?"

"No way. That's disgusting. He's my tutor- for illusions that is. He's actually dumb as a-"

A small throat clearing sound came from behind them. Mukuro could hear everything they were saying. Perfect. Fran let out a sigh and tugged on his hoodie once more.

The prince lightly tapped his pencil on the desk and looked around the room with interest. What an odd class. There seemed to be a little of everything in there. A goth, loser, preppy girls, jock, delinquent, and others. The 'goth' was sitting diagonal to him. This kid seemed to have the same markings under his eyes like Fran. Were they related or something? Both had a hood on too. Unlike Fran, this girl was counting money that was set all over her desk and ignored his school work.

"Ushishishi... Do you have a sister?"

"No, not at all."

"Then who's that?" He pointed to the darker male.

"His name is Mammon. He's like a brother to me." Which was true since he secretly cared a lot for him.

Oh. Awkward. So... She was a he. How was he suppose to know with that dark cloak he was wearing? He looked like a complete weirdo. And next to him seemed to be but another pineapple-hair styled person. What was with that? Did everyone have that hair style or something? She had an eyepatch and seemed to be getting nervous over nothing. Freak.

"And her? Ushishishi..." He pointed once more.

"Bel-sempai, it's not nice to point. I'll just tell you about everyone, okay?"

He nodded in reply.

"This person next to me is Byakuran- as you can tell, he's not here today. Then the person next to you is Tsunayoshii... he's a complete loser. Then behind me is Gokudera- commonly known for the nick name of 'Smoking Bomb' since he uses them and has a short temper... then next to him is Mukuro- my master and next to him is Chrome, his follower. Behind her is Yamamoto... He's too happy for his own good. It's gross. Then it's Lussuria, the gaylord who thinks we're best friends or something. And then next to him is Mammon, my close mentor, then Fon is behind her... and then in that desk all the way in the back belongs to-"

Fran was cut off before he could finish by the window sliding open and a male entering. He was wearing a uniform even though they didn't have any.

"That's Hibari Kyoya. Don't tell anyone this but.. he's my Shishou's crush, I think."

Bel raised a brow and looked back and forth from the two. They looked like the world would come to an end before they could ever get together.

"Ushishishi... seems like a freak school to me."

"Yeah. I know."

Hibari would almost make it to his seat before Mukuro would be in front of him. He seemed to have a trident out and looked like he was ready to fight. Hibari replied by glaring daggers at him and pulling out two steel tonfas.

"Herbivore... don't touch me."

"Kufufu... Don't say things like that~ Hibari-chan."

"What did you just call me, Herbivore? I'll bite you to death."

"Then bite me to death~"

Were they going to start fighting or make out? It was hard for him to tell. Either way it was gross. Bel's eye twitched from it all along with his wide grin fading away into nothing. What the hell were wrong with them? It seemed to be like the pineapple wanted to... pin down the skylark and have sex with him then and there.

And almost as if it was scripted-

"H-herbivore... stop..." Hibari's words seemed to not be as menacing anymore. A short breath followed afterwards. A loud 'clank' echoed through the classroom as both tonfas were dropped hard onto the tiled floor.

"Kufufu... Never. Let's ditch class to finish... Hiba-chan~" Mukuro purred in his ear while touching him in a certain place.

Fran's face seemed to grow pallid rather quickly. His master was so shameless. He felt bad for the poor birdie for once. Er... Yeah. Bel on the other hand wasn't processing what he was seeing at the moment. Everyone in the room didn't even seem to notice them all over each other. Weird as hell highschool.

"I said stop!" _Slap. _

"Oh boy here we go." Fran mumbled to himself.

The lovers began to fight after a slap in the face was given on the birdie's account.

The bell rang loudly and Fran seemed to have jumped out of his seat and rushed to get to his next class. Bel looked down at his list of classes and decided it would be best to follow the frog. The bell forced Squalo to fall out of his chair from shock and he ended up on the floor.

"VOIIII. Who the _fuck_ made th- th- ... Hello Boss."

"Shark trash... come to the office now."

"But Xanxus! I have another cl- Ow ow ow! VOI!"

"Shut up."

A very long day indeed.

* * *

x u x First chapter is done. /dies

Uh... I have no idea who should be the next teacher. o- ob Things may change later. R & R. DON'T WORRY **YAOI WILL BE SOON.**


	2. A small break (6918yaoi)

|,D Okay. I'm so confused now. I thought Mammon was a girl for who knows how long... now I'm being told she's a he. What. Just pretend that she's a he from now on I guess.

**~READ AND REVIEW?~**

**WARNING : Tonfas are about to go places where they don't belong...Dino will make an appearance. **

By the way... Levi will never be in this fanfic because he's gross. c:

**6918 then the rest of the story. THIS IS NOW A MONTH AFTER BEL TRANSFERRED |D**

* * *

Hibari groaned to himself while finally making it down to the reception room. That stupid Pineapple had been trying make moves on him all morning! By then, it was already third period... about ten o'clock. The skylark sat himself down on his couch before laying on it and slowly finding himself to fall into a deep sleep.

Sleeping was more like a hobby than anything, for him anyway. He could fall asleep anywhere. As long as it was comfortable and warm, then he could sleep then and there. That included the roof and bus. Since everyone was too scared to ever tell him not to, he got pretty much whatever he wanted..

Except freedom from a certain herbivore.

That herbivore never left him alone. Ever. He was always up in his face or trying to get into his pants. Just because they were lovers did _not_ give him permission to always try and have sex with him.

He lost his first time to that same person. It wasn't because he wanted to or anything... The shamal had given him some sort of 'medicine' that screwed up his body into going into heat like a cat. The closest herbivore around just so happened to be the pineapple too. Though... He did a good job.

Both silver orbs were closed and his breathing was light as he felt himself finally drift off into his own little dream cloud.

The room was absolutely quite and there wasn't a single sound coming from anywhere. It was complete and utter bliss. There were only a few rare times like this when no one was around to bother him in some way shape or form. He may as well enjoy being alone.

A small dream appeared in his mind and he allowed it to grow bigger and bigger. It was simply a dream about him defeating the best fighter in the world. But then... Instead of the usual fighting skills, the person dropped down onto their knees after Hibari thought he had won and pulled down his pants.

_'Herbivore, what do you think you're doing?' _He asked the person in his dream.

_'Kufufu... just playing with my cute little birdie~" _The other replied before touching him in a very perverted way.

Kyoya snapped out of his deep sleep and sat up quickly in his seat. Damn! He looked around and noticed that the pineapple was no where to be seen.

"A dream...?"

Probably Mukuro sending him an illusion of a dream instead of whatever his real dream use to be. He hated his powers so much. Why not keep his illusions to himself? Was that seriously too much to ask for?

Not to his liking, he finally looked down at himself and mentally slapped himself for enjoying it. The illusion kind of felt real to him... It made him hate his lover even more! Birdie angrily glared down at the bulge in his pants.

After glancing around the room and finally awkwardly standing up to close the blinds, lock the door, and then rest on the couch once more...

His pants were undone quickly and his boxers were pulled down. A small gasp escaped his lips once his need was released out in the open.

"H-hn..."

Almost hesitantly, his hand wrapped around his length and began to pump himself. His fingers toyed with his own foreskin and peeled it back quickly. A single finger ran down the vein in the side of his member and another squeezed his perfectly round orbs until they were both hard. It wasn't the first time he had pleasured himself, though that should have been obvious.

"A-ah.."

Hibari unconsciously bucked his hips into his hand and gave himself a few squeezes and rubs here and there. It didn't seem like he would be able to come by himself though... He tried his best to imagine his lover touching him in all of his favorite spots and sucking on him lightly.

His need began to leak his sweet yet bitter juices, that trickled downwards. Both of his steel onyx eyes eyes were closed tightly as his pleasure increased with each second. Finally, his mouth opened to voice the name of the certain herbivore who put him in that situation.

"M-Mukuro!"

Hibari released onto himself in small, white ribbons of his seed. His breathing was heavy and it didn't seem like he could catch his breath all the way.

"Kufufu... That was adorable, Hiba-chan~" A mysterious voice cooed from behind along with the sound of hands clapping together.

Kyoya flinched and picked up both of his tonfas to turn and face him. Damn him! Why didn't he notice that he was in there? He mentally punched himself.

"Since when were you in here, herbivore?"

"From when you first started to touch yourself~ I used an illusion of course."

"...Fuck you, herbivore."

"As you wish~"

The pineapple would appear next to the birdie. Then he forced the other's body into laying his front side against the couch and his rear end sticking straight up in the air. How? By holding onto his hips in such a way that he would have to lean that way. His hips were also a weak spot in his body, yet he wouldn't admit it- and the help of restraints holding his wrists to the couch, of course.

"Herbivore, let me go."

"Kufufu... no way, you want it."

His gloved hands would then spread the other's legs and slip off his black pants. Afterwards, his hands would be right back on his hips and massaged his fingers into them which earned him an unwilling moan.

"Do you see this? You are even twitching for me. Both here," He dragged a finger down his growing arousal. "And here." Then rubbed the same finger against his entrance.

"Don't fuck with me herbivore." Hibari growled with a very cute flushed face.

"...So be it. I won't fuck you at all today~" He replied after leaning down to grab onto one of the tonfas.

For some reason, hearing how he wasn't going to have sex with the other made his heart clench a little. Did that mean he didn't want to do it with him anymore? Or was he boring? There was something wrong with him if he didn't want to. How many times did he try and get into his pants anyway? Now he didn't want to?

Mukuro glanced around and saw that some girl had left her hand lotion on the coffee table, or maybe it was confiscated. Who knew. Either way, he poured some into his hands, after taking off his gloves, and slowly massaging it into the carnivore's lower areas.

As soon as the scent of cherry blossoms hit, Hibari flinched and tried to look back to see what he was doing. Two very cold and wet hands were massaging something into his hips and backside. His breath hitched once he felt the same substance squeezed onto his once again, hard member.

"P-Pineapple... What are you doing? Nn..."

Mismatched orbs narrowed and he squeezed his rounded orbs from below tightly with slight annoyance. The bird gasped out and could feel himself almost loose his pride at the moment.

"My name is Mukuro Rokudo, not _pineapple._" He spat at him.

That name. _Pineapple._ Oh, how he hated it so. It wasn't like he tried to base his hair off of the fruit! It just kind of happened that way. In his opinion, it was an amazing hairstyle and everyone should have it.

"I'll have to punish you for saying that~ Hiba-chan."

"I'll bite you to death!"

The tonfa he was holding soon was also covered in the sweet smelling lotion top to bottom. He had to make sure that it was lubricated well before carrying on with his plan.

The cold steel metal soon was slowly pressed up against the black haired male's cute puckered hole.

"W-wait! Herbivore! Don't you d- A-ahh.."

Tears welded up in his eyes and both brows were furrowed with pain mixed with anger. That hurt like a bitch! It felt like he was being torn up by the inside out, but at the same time the pain felt good. Mukuro had called him a masochist before, but he hadn't really thought about it until that moment.

"Kufufu... You're sucking your own weapon right in."

The illusionist pressed more of the tonfa into his entrance and stretched him. It moved slowly in and out before he got bored with that and started to move it in circular motions inside.

"O-Oh god... Ah... N-nuh... Hah-herb...ivore..." Was all that Hibari would even say since he was getting fucked by his own tonfa. The coolness really made him shiver every now and then but it was force of habit. A small strand of saliva began to drip from the corner of his lips since he could no longer keep his mouth closed.

The tonfa soon made contact with his prostate and sent him into cloud nine. His thoughts were clouded by pleasure and he clenched onto the couch tightly. His hips rocked back on their own and he completely forgot about the hatred he had for the taller male. This was sure as hell not what his tonfas were suppose to be used for... though, it still felt amazing nonetheless pleasurable.

"Kufufu... Are you going to come from this? That's adorable~ Are you sure you don't want me to fuck you?" Mukuro said with a smirk plastered on his already smug face.

"M-Mukuro... P-Please... Ha-ahh..." Hibari almost whimpered.

The tonfa would be slammed in one more time before taken out slowly. The poor black haired boy couldn't help but cry out in slight pain and pleasure.

"Sure thing, little birdie~"

Precum was leaking from his hardened member which was currently staining the inside of his pants. The pineapple didn't waste any time at all to pull himself out and toss the tonfa to the side. Mismatched orbs glanced down at the stretched and moist hole while laughing to himself.

Hibari was still in his odd position with his hands still contained on the couch. By that time, he had laid his head down onto the couch in a submissive way. Suddenly, the tight leather straps on his hands were gone and he glanced up for a moment.

"If you want it so much... then ride me~" The younger stated while sitting down next to him. His erection was standing up proudly by itself which made the carnivore flinch.

"Damn y-you..."

Nonetheless, he would slowly raise himself up with the help f Mukuro and was merely a few centimeters from the other's arousal from entering his hole. His arms were wrapped around the other's neck and were shaking ever so softly from the fear that always came along with doing these types of things. It always made him fear that something could go wrong, or that someone could sneak up on them. It was a little paranoid, but a very valid reason to be afraid.

"H-Herbivore..." Hibari's eyes watered as he finally pushed himself down onto his lover's hardened member. His body clenched around him for the slightest moment before moving up by himself to only sit back down onto him. A small quiver of breath was released.

"Ah, ah. My name is _Mukuro_, not herbivore." He whispered back before gripping hold of his hips to force him back down hard.

"H-Haah!"

Since the pair of unlikely lovers were so lucky, the door would suddenly be kicked open and a certain teacher would be standing at the door. The illusionist placed a quick illusion of a blanket over them so it would look like they were about to take a nap or something. "Hold still, Hibari..."

"Huh? Oh. Hi there Mukuro and Kyoya-kun." Dino said with a big grin on his face.

Oh god. Why did it have to be /this/ fumbling idiot? He would probably somehow make them have their cover blown.

Dino scratched the back of his head and felt a slight sharp pain go through his heart as he stared at his student and the pineapple. No fair. He too, had a crush on his student but knew that he was with another.

"So.. Aha! This. I came to give Kyoya a letter. One of my students gave it to me since they were too scared to give it to you themselves." The blonde said while stepping closer.

Hibari's body tensed and tried to muffle a small moan since the other had moved ever so slightly. "H-Herbivore... Give it to me some other t-time..."

"Is there something wrong with you, Kyoya-kun?" The bucking horse questioned as he eyed him.

"Hibari isn't feeling very well, but as his _boyfriend,_ I have it under control." Mukuro said with a slight sharp tone in his voice.

"A-ah... I see. Well, I'll leave it here then."

Blonde left the letter on the coffee table and then took his sweet time to the door and closed it. He looked back to see his precious student's face a few more times and couldn't help but notice...

"It's like he's getting it up his butt or something. But I know that wouldn't happen."

And oh, was he wrong.

Once the door was shut, the pineapple thrust up hard into the other which made him cry out in a slightly higher pitched voice.

"I thought he'd never leave! Kufufu... Lucky us."

"S-stop!"

"Stop? Why? Kufufu... don't tell me that you're getting tired now."

"H-Herbivore- No mor- Ahhnnng..."

White bitter liquids shot out hard from the birdie's twitching arousal and onto the both of them. He panted hard and looked away from embarrassment. Damn it! He had been trying to hold it in for the longest time, but now he let it out. He had never felt so ashamed! A large flush danced cutely across his pale cheeks.

"Kufufu... That's adorable." Mukuro swiped off the semen and brought it up to his own lips to lick his hand clean. "I didn't even touch you here." His finger then made complete contact with the tip.

"H-hahh... nn.. S-shut up...Herbi...v-vore." The birdie panted out.

"I can't hold back anymore."

Mukuro shifted positions so the other would be on his back and he would be on top, still connected of course. He spread his legs and clenched onto his hips tightly.

"M-Mukuro- w-wait! Hhnn..."

He slammed into him without another moment's notice and brutally began to move in and out of him. His pace was quick and steady, each time he pushed in then he would brush up against Hibari's prostate, which made him see stars.

Loud cries, gasps, and moans echoed inside of the office and all embarrassment was erased away. Both of the elder's hands were gripping onto the couch and his legs spread wide. His mind was completely blank by them and it seemed like he could possibly pass out from all of the pleasure he was receiving. Small licks and suckles were like burning, liquid fire against his skin as the younger bit down into his neck.

"Nn-Nah!"

Mukuro's hand was wrapped around the male's length and pumping him hard with each thrust. Something simply came over him and he couldn't wait any longer to take him. It was too damn much! He wanted him then and there and now he got it. His fingers slid around the slit and then down to the base. His tongue was also busy working away at his neck and biting all of his most sensitive spots.

It wouldn't take too much longer before the walls tightened around his arousal and they both spilled their seed.

"Mukuro! A-ah... Oh..nn..." Hibari moaned out and shivered.

Rokudo groaned as he came deep inside of the other and pulled out soon afterwards. They both panted to themselves and enjoyed the small amount of silence for once.

"I love you so much, Kyoya." He whispered close to his lips.

"I think... I love you to- "

"...Shishou?"

Oh shit.

* * *

:,D Okay. I have exams tomorrow- so excuse me while I go to sleep now. What will you know who do since he just saw his master have sex? Find out next time in- No. BI

**_THANK YOU FOR READING. _**

Review pleaseee~

Will probably update tomorrow.


	3. Chemistry

_"Shishou? "_

_Oh shit. _

* * *

"Hello there... Little One." Mukuro mumbled quietly.

Meanwhile, Hibari was having a small melt down. He reached down off the couch to find his pants and attempt to put them on quickly along with picking up his one clean tonfa.

"Herbivore... I'll bit you to death!" He was almost about to run up to the froggy and bite him to death, yet he couldn't since his backside hurt like a bitch. He ended up sitting back down and panted hard. Damn it. He was so close.

"Kufufu... let's have another round, hm Kyoya?" Pineapple whispered to his lover.

The birdie's cheeks were bright red and was about to comment back but he was kissed hard. "Mmph!"

Froggy was speechless. Did that... seriously just happen? He left the room after closing the door and walking quickly down the hallway. Both hands were in his hoodie's pockets and his hood pulled low down over his face.

"Why...?"

He had known for sometime that there was a chance that they were seeing each other, but he didn't think it was true! There was just no possible way... They hated each other, right? That wasn't fair at all. Fran had noticed the illusion of a locked door, but thought his master was just pranking him.

While he was now, running through the hallway, he bumped into a certain someone. Without even caring about who it was, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. His head was stuffed into his chest and clenched onto the other's shirt.

"Hn?"

Fran didn't reply and simply held onto him tighter.

"You're crying all over me. Now my cloak is getting wet- this costs money you know."

He was crying? Since when? He opened his eyes and suddenly felt the warm drops of water running down his face. "Mammon..."

Mammon shook his head and groaned before wrapping his arms around his 'little brother.' The darker one wasn't the best at comforting others, but it would have to do.

"Shh... You're fine, Fran.- I better get paid for helping you."

Once the poor froggy finally calmed down, he breathed heavily and held onto his friend tightly. His heart seriously felt so gross... but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He finally let go and wiped his eyes a few more times before staring at Mammon.

"You're kind of cute, Mammon." Fran mused.

"Shut up. That will cost you." Mammon teased back.

They pressed their foreheads together and grinned the tiniest bit to each other.

Bel stopped in his tracks to eye his froggy and that weird goth kid from class. What were they doing together? Interesting.

"Hello ladies~ Ushishishi." He called as he approached the both of them. "Can the prince join this orgy too?"

"Bel-sempai, does it even look like that?" Fran mumbled under his breath.

"Bel, seriously. We're not even doing anything sexual right now. I'm only paying a debt to him since he helped me before when I was rejected by my first love too." Mammon replied.

That certain reply made the frog pull away and flush a light shade of pink. He cleared his throat and looked back and forth. "I think we should go to our last class...right?"

The blonde tilted his head and stared at the other. How could someone emotionless like him ever fall in love? It seemed close to impossible! For some reason, he became oddly jealous and clenched his hands into fists from the rage. Just to see someone else with his little kohai made him sick to his stomach. But why...?

The prince and the frog had only known each other for a little over a month by now. They had become... close? Maybe there was a better word for it. He wasn't sure. There was just something about him that always made him feel glad to be with.

"Bel... Class is going to start soon- Let's go." Mammon stated as he pulled on the younger's arm.

Mammon? No, he wanted his froggy to be doing this instead. He slapped the hand away and smirked at the purple haired male.

"The prince was simply taking his time."

The two of them began to walk down the hall way to their next class. Fran had been far ahead of them since he was rushing to get away from the awkward subject. The whole time Mammon was close to him. Far too close to his liking.

As they were walking, a certain boy with black hair watched them pass. His onyx eyes narrowed at the blonde and turned his head to them.

"Hey Fon! Let's walk together!"

"Sure, why not..."

The classroom doors opened and the pair sat down. Bel perched both feet up onto his desk and leaned back in his chair. That one comment was still bothering him still.

'First love.'

Who was it? For sure it couldn't have been Mammon since he said it was just a debt or something... Maybe his master or a teacher? That had to have been it. There wasn't anyone else that he could think something like that could happen.

Fran sat in the middle of this room and the prince was in the back. He could see the hooded boy hunch over onto his desk. Either he was sleeping or about to sleep. The poor kid looked like he never slept in the first place. Next to him was an empty desk that belonged to someone named Byakuran. That guy still hasn't come to school yet. How odd. What does he do anyway? Oh well, not his problem. It seemed that his un-cute kohai was also hiding from his master and the birdie since they too were in his class.

After a few minutes, the bell rang and the rest of the students came into their classroom. It was fifth hour and they had Chemistry. Wonderful. It was always so boring and the teacher was a nervous wreck. It was kind of fun to scare him though.

Shoichi Irie. His bright red hair shown as he entered the classroom after stumbling around with some of his paperwork in his hands. Once he made it to his desk, then he placed them down and looked around the room with obvious worry.

"Okay class! So... Today, I decided it would be a good idea to try and show you some weapons... Where are they?"

Irie crossed his arms and scanned the classroom. His brown eyes narrowed at a certain cow who was sitting lazily in his desk with a snot bubble.

"Lambo! Return the weapons at once! Those are school property!"

"Wahh!"

Lambo fell out of his desk and flailed around. He closed one eye and sat back up. Tears came to his eyes and he took in deep breaths.

"Gotta... stay calm!"

The ten year bazooka was tossed onto the floor from ... somewhere and it began to fire randomly. Most of the students were hiding in fear or screaming for obvious reasons.

"D-duck!" Shoichi yelled as it fired.

Being unlucky, Fran, Hibari, and Mukuro were hit. Bel didn't have to duck since he was in the back of the room and because he simply didn't care. This was entertaining and he wouldn't miss it for the world.

After the smoke cleared, everyone returned to their seats or stopped hiding. Their eyes were wide with shock- along with the teacher's.

In front of the classroom were the ten years later versions of all three of them- But there was something very wrong with this picture.

"Damn it! Herbivores, do you not understand what it means to not use that weapon!?" Hibari growled at all of them. He had shorter hair and was wearing a black suit with a purple shirt. He looked classy and more scary then ever... At the same time it looked like he was crying.

Fran was looking straight at Belphegor with his normal dull eyes. Over the ten years, he had grown taller and his hair was down to the middle of his back. He was wearing a strange uniform with a fluffy white collar and his hands were wet with what seemed to be blood.

The strangest part was that Mukuro was laying on the floor with parts of his body twisted in an unnatural way. His red eye was bleeding heavily and it also looked like the back of his head was covered in blood. He was bleeding.

The sight of blood got Bel excited yet at the same time he knew that he shouldn't do anything about it. They could have been dangerous.

The elder froggy pushed his way past all the students and back to his desk. Both bloodied hands landed hard onto them and the crimson red liquid got onto the prince's shirt.

"Hey froggy~ What's going on over the-"

Before he could finish, his shirt was grabbed so they were face to face. The emotionless green orbs narrowed and were filled with hate.

"Never... Never go near me again. I thought I could trust you... You fake, good for nothing, little piece of shit." Fran was struggling for a good breath of air and panted lightly with each thought.

"Ushishishishi... Why should I?" He mused back.

"You killed our son... and you were about to kill me. See this?" He showed him his side after taking off the illusion placed on himself. Now obvious wounds, raw cuts, and bruises scattered all over his body. In his side was a larger knife that was then pulled out. Blood seeped out of the new hole in his side as he groaned with pain and placed it on his desk. " You did this... I hope you're happy."

His eyes went huge and stared up at the other. He had children with the frog!? Of all people- why did it have to be him? And why did he kill him? It didn't make any sense! He must have been messed up in the future. That was the only reasonable answer.

The class was in a frantic trying to either get help somehow or to just run away from the room in general. Irie had already fled the room without a moment's notice.

The door opened once more and a white haired boy with a strange marking on his face entered.

Hibari held the illusionist's body tightly in his arms and was whispering things to him. The other replied by weakly opening his lips and mouthing one thing over and over again.

'Kill me.'

The skylark shook his head each time and clenched onto him tighter.

"Fufufu! How cute!~ I'll assume my older version of myself did this to you two." Byakuran chuckled as he leaned in closer to get a good look.

Hibari flinched at the voice and darted his gaze to him. "Byakuran! I'll bite you to death! How could you do this sort of thing? Look at what you did to him!"

A sudden puff of smoke developed around the two and they were back to their normal forms. Mukuro blinked a few times and looked up at his lover; vise versa, Hibari looked down at him. They both had been to the same place with obvious confusion. There was blood all over the floors and the room was white other than the stains. Odd. Around them were their older selves with worry.

"Did...something happen?"

"Fufufu! Nothing at all, birdie." Byakuran giggled. Oh well~ His little secret would have to be saved for some other day.

Bel's eyes were wide. He got out of his desk in a few seconds and grabbed onto the frog below him. Fran was blushing deeply and seemed panicked. His face was whiter than normal, his hoodie was thrown off and his chest was visible along with his pants undone and a little pulled down.

"Froggy?"

"S-stop! Don't touch me!"

The prince was shoved away and the froggy hugged himself tightly. Something seemed to be bothering him.. but what could it be?

"The prince has had enough of school for one day. Let's go home, froggy."

Without another word, the younger male would be hoisted over his shoulder and he walked out of the room.

"Bel-sempai! Put me down! Ah.. "His breath hitched lightly.

"Shut up, the prince does what he wants."

Fran sighed and took deep breaths that came back out uneasy. While he was in the future-

* * *

_"Huh? Where am I?" Fran asked as he looked around. His fingertips then felt something warm and thick under him. He raised up his hand and realized what it was in a split second. Blood. _

_"Ushishishi... what's this? A younger version of the froggy... Then I'll forgive you this once." _

_An older Bel!? What happened to him? He seemed a little more messed up than usual- but he was still pretty sexy at the same time. He couldn't be upset about it to be honest. The blood was what was making him the most uncomfortable. _

_"Uh...Sempai?" _

_He was shoved back onto the floor and he flinched. The prince was rubbing one of his much larger hands all over the frog's crotch. Fran gasped out and tried to shift away from him. No way! Was this seriously happening? _

_"Ushishishi.. You only have five minutes, but that should be enough time." _

_Bel suddenly pinned him down to the floor and undid his pants along with lifting up his chest. His lips kissed around his pink buds and nipped them hard. _

_"A-ah! Stop!" Fran pleaded once more. _

_His hand then made it's way down into his pants and caressed his most private part softly. His tongue was busy away licking his chest and biting down on him. _

_"G-guh... This feeling..." _

_And then, he was back in the present. He was left confused and absolutely horny as fuck._

* * *

Sometime along the way, his eyes had closed to concentrate on not getting any more aroused than he already was. It was hard for him to comprehend what had happened and he didn't even care anymore.

Belphegor made it back home, which didn't take very long since he lived nearby. His house was huge and well... fit for a prince.

"Ushishishishi! The prince has been thinking about taking you home for some time now."

"B-Bel..."

"Just wait a little longer."

Once they made it up to the front door, he opened it carelessly and closed it. He never locked it since no one ever dared to enter his house. Quickly, he ended up up the stairs and then to his bedroom. The whole place was empty and there wasn't a mess to be seen.

Fran had always thought that the other would end up to be a messy person- considering his hair style at least. He was then thrown onto a black bed that smelled just like his prince. Unwillingly, he was inhaling the scent and even enjoying the musky yet mysterious scent.

Just like in the future, the blonde pinned him down to the bed and spread his legs. Froggy flinched and moaned softly to the feeling of the prince grinding down onto him.

He could feel both of their hardness rubbing up against each other with only clothing to separate them from feeling each other completely.

"W-what are you doing... Bel-s-sempai?"

"I'm going to fuck you."

* * *

Best time to end the chapter. /shot

Iregretnothing.

Okay well~ more shall come later. I'm thinking about trying to put every single pair there is into this story. So far, I've doneeeee

a hint of D18

6918

B26/B666

BM

M26/M666

XS

TO come later :

FM

More D18 because it's hot

10069

8059

27all

...Eh. I don't know.

**_REVIEW?_**


	4. A little fun (B26)

**WOW. I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN THE LONGEST TIME- **I humbly apologize. I hope my writing skills are still okay.

Super R18 starting _now._

* * *

"W-what? S-sempai we can't! We're-" Fran started to mention with a flushed face.

"Don't even say because we're both male. Ushishishi... _I _think it's fine."

Frog's face simply heated up to the deepest shade of red it was able to. The blonde had used a first person pronoun... That meant he had to have been serious about this. It was scary and somewhat strange to him that the other was touching him in such a way; but... At the same time he didn't mind it. It was almost as if he felt _safe_ with him.

Belphegor licked his lips hungrily as he stared down at his prey that he had just successfully caught. His hips were lightly grinding down onto the smaller's in order to create a little bit of friction. He knew that it would be alright since he was moaning already.

Even though they had only known each other for a month or so, there had always been a hint of sexual tension between them. Neither one of them would accept it or admit to it though. Other excuses or lame ideas were created constantly. It was always blamed on everyone else except the two of them.

The elder's hands slid slowly up the hoodie that hid away the untouched, smooth and pale skin which belonged to the younger. It was rolled up until he forced it off of the other's head and lazily tossed it to the side. His face was against the froggy's neck and giving him sweet kisses along with a few whispers of sweet nothings to calm him down. Fran responded by letting his breath hitch every so often or the tiniest of tiny moans.

"B-bel-sempai... Please... stop.." Despite his normal monotone, his voice rang with slight uneasiness.

The prince didn't stop at all. In fact, he did the complete opposite. Two of his fingers rubbed the younger's pink, perked bud in small circular motions which caused jolts of pleasure to run up his spine.

Small moans and whines escaped his lips as he tried to keep them in the best he could. A few tears were forming in the corners of his eyes. His back arched up into the gentle touches softly before he couldn't stop anymore. "B-bel-sempai! Please! Hnn... It.. Hurts.." This time, the frog's voice sounded more pleading than the uneasiness that was apparent font too long ago.

The prince smirked to himself tried not to smile too much from his adorable little kohai. This was far too cute for him to barely even handle! He wanted nothing more than to jus- oh wait. Maybe He should. "What hurts, Froggie~chan?" His childish voice purred as his hand lightly ghosted itself over his clothed member. One by one, each of his fingers began to tap lightly in an impatient way.

"...S-stupid prince! You... You know where..." Fran couldn't help but feel his face darken another five shares of red. To his horror, the prince began to squeeze him harder which triggered a short gasp of surprise. "Please! T-touch me... Bel-sempai..!"

"Ushishishi! That wasn't so hard, now was it, you frog~" the prince replied. The frog's pants were pulled down with haste, along with his undergarments, and Belphegor stopped in his movements. He placed a hand over his mouth to hide a grin he was forming from how cute he looked at the moment. "You are so cute, Kohai."

"Just g-go to hell!" Fran snapped back after the few compliments. He hesitantly tried to shield his shame by closing his legs. Though, it failed since the blonde decided to push them apart again. "Stop looking!"

"Ushishishi... I can't help but look. You're so adorable that the prince is awestruck." His hand wrapped around the younger's swollen member and lightly pumped it. His hand slid up and down his length with ease. It was amazing how someone so emotionless could have such beautiful facial features when it really counted.

Froggie moaned and cried softly from having some relief of pleasure. He bucked his hips up into the heated hand and couldn't control himself anymore. "B-Bel!" Slight precome slid down the side of his shaft until it was touched by the taller's hand. Shuts where the hell did he learn to do this sort of thing anyway?!

"So lewd, Froggie... I'll do something else now, but you need to take in a deep breath. Ushishi, or else it will hurt..." The prince warned before leaning over him and softly whispering more sweet nothing's into his ear.

"S-something else? Like wha- S-stop! It hurts!" Unfortunately for the frog, he learned about what was to happen the hard way. Two of the elder's fingers forcefully had penetrated through his small, pink and puckered hole that was never touched before. He clenched his teeth to stop from screaming in pain.

Belphegor remained silent while he slowly stretched him further. He felt like he was already melting from only beginning to finger the tight heat. The small whines and cries coming from under him were also only making the situation even better for him. He wanted to flip him and start to fuck him then and there! Luckily for them both he had a little more patience than that.

The tears that were forming in Fran's green eyes soon rolled down his cheeks...but not from pain but pleasure. "W-what?- Bel! A-ah!" A sudden bolt of pleasure ran up his spine and he pushed back onto the fingers harder than before. "H-hah...?- S-sempai!" Confusion and pure lust filled his tone of voice after that. He didn't understand how something so disgusting could feel so wonderful.

"Ushishi! The lowly frog likes that?" Both of his fingers harshly rubbed up against his prostate a bit more before slowly pulling them out. The frog had screamed his name in between and came onto himself. "Ushishishi! Just pulling them out made you come? Pathetic... Prepare yourself, Froggie." The prince warned again.

Fran, who was still trying to come back to earth stared up at the prince with clear confusion in his glazed eyes. "H-hah...?" prepare himself? For what exactly? "Y-you've got to... Be kidding!" His gaze lowered to the prince's large length that was finally revealed to him. Was he expecting that to go... Inside of him?! He was out of his goddamn mind!

"Shh, Uncute Kohai. It's impolite to stare... Ushishishi... Now just relax a little." He replied casually before spreading the others slim, pale and long legs out of the way. Gingerly, he rubbed up against the small hole before pushing in ever so painfully slow.

Basically having his skin ripped in half did not settle well for the younger. He tightened up around the invading member inside of him. "H-hurts..." He mumbled between short breaths to fill his aching lungs. The tears that were already staining his face fell quicker and with more quantities. "S-stop..."

The blonde stopped once he was fully sheathed inside of him and shivered lightly. It was taking all of his willpower not to start thrusting in violently and risk loosing this special person. "It'll... Be better soon, Fran." His hands gripped onto his hips and slowly thrusted in.

Green haired male groaned in pain when the other began to move and tried to glare up at him the best he possibly could. It didn't work out how he wanted it too and instead, he gave him a completely sexual glance. "N-nn..." His grip on the sheets below him tightened as he tried to keep from screaming.

"Sorry Froggie. The prince is at his limit." It had only been a few minutes before he even began to move, but it was too hard to keep it slow! The prince's pace quickened considerably and even began to move deeper inside of him.

"U-uwa!- s-sempai!" The sudden movement shocked him and he couldn't help but moan loudly in reply. It didn't take very long until all he could really feel was the other basically violating him. The worst part in it all was the fact that he was enjoying it! Indecencies and other inappropriate sounds were escaping from his lips without his consent.

Belphegor moaned along with his younger classmate and somehow managed to make the other melt in his grip. Small beads of sweat trickled down his face and both of his hidden eyes were closed by that point. He could feel every single little thing that was happening inside of the frog. If he hit near his desired bundle of nerves, then it would tighten around him. If not, then it'd simply push out slightly. No matter what happened it still felt incredibly good. Why hadn't he done something like this before? It didn't make any sense why no one would like it.

Fran's mouth was unable to close at all. It felt like he was forgetting how to breathe at some points so he forced himself to take in short, desperate breaths. His lungs burned and felt like they were on fire. A small trail of saliva began to run down the side of his chin from the inability to swallow. "Nn-! Bel- sempai! N-no!" His small body was pushing back onto the large length that was invading him but at the same time he could feel an unfamiliar bubbling feeling in the pit of his stomach. "B-Belphegor!" After a few more moments, he spilled his seed onto himself hard.

Blondie groaned as soon as he felt the walls around him clench and basically milk him. "Ah... Fran..." His breath hitched and he too came deep inside of the frog. Small shaky breaths and pants escaped his own lips before pulling out cautiously. Unfortunately for the both of them, there was a small mixture of a pink substance that trickled out of the froggie's hole. That must have meant that somewhere there was blood... Oops. He sighed and fell onto the bed next to the mint haired boy.

The illusionist was panting and shivering every once in a while. "...s-sempai..." His voice was sore and it seemed to be that he was completely exhausted. It only tool a little more effort until he was where he wanted to be.

The knife user had wrapped his arms around the smaller and pulled him in close into his chest. He kissed his forehead sweetly and smirked a little. "Just relax, Kohai. You deserve some rest."

"Fine... Stupid... Fake prince..." He mumbled before finally closing his eyes all the way to drift off to sleep. His small figure fit rather nicely into the blonde's bigger one. It felt like they were meant for each other... Then again, he could be over thinking everything.

The prince simply smiled at the insults and closed his eyes once more. "Yeah yeah." One if his hands softly ran through the mint green hair in front of him and admired the softness. He inhaled scent of lucious strawberry, jasmine petals, white amber and creamy sandalwood. It was a strange yet whimsical mixture that seemed to fit him.

The door slowly opened to reveal a messy bush of hair that could only belong to one person...

"Rasiel... What do you want?" The twin hissed from the bed after covering the both of them with a blanket.

"Ushesheshe... Nothing, nothing at all... " he replied. So... _this _was his brother's new play thing. How interesting... He smirked and simply left without saying another word.

* * *

Yay~ done at last. :,D next chapter will be out by at least two weeks. Sorry, I have summer school and stuff. /huffs

Review and favorite~


End file.
